


where the sea sleeps

by xiyous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DaiSuga Week, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slight Canon Divergence, very very brief mention of blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: Koushi’s perfect evening goes like this: he gets home from work and starts making the mapo tofu he’s been craving for days, then Daichi will come home halfway through his dinner prep and greet him with a kiss. They’ll eat their meal, shower together for way longer than they need to, then they’ll watch some shitty Netflix show all warm in bed until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.Naturally, life doesn’t give him what he wants.—daisuga week day 6:3AM
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	where the sea sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> hello happy daisuga week!! this fic i kinda came up with on a whim so it's more of a word dump than anything but i hope you still enjoy! i've been meaning to write daisuga for a while now so i'm glad i finally did ugh i love them. 
> 
> the only canon divergence is that daichi's an investigative journalist instead of a cop but if you asked me i like to acknowledge that as the real canon <3
> 
> title from day6's new unit song even tho it's not rly based off it i just found it pretty ._.
> 
> \+ translated in [vietnamese](https://www.wattpad.com/story/242275102-transfic-daisuga-where-the-sea-sleeps)

Koushi’s perfect evening goes like this: he gets home from work and starts making the mapo tofu he’s been craving for days, then Daichi will come home halfway through his dinner prep and greet him with a kiss. They’ll eat their meal, shower together for way longer than they need to, then they’ll watch some shitty Netflix show all warm in bed until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Naturally, life doesn’t give him what he wants.

The first text had come just as he was leaving the school for the day. It wasn’t the first time Daichi had to stay late at work - it was actually pretty common whenever he was working on a big story. But today was different. Apparently some source agreed to meet with him after work, which meant he wasn’t going to be seeing his fiancé until much later that night.

So maybe his perfect evening turns into him eating instant ramen on their couch while absentmindedly flipping through TV channels. It’s not like Koushi's mad about it - he knows how seriously Daichi takes his job, knows that’s just the nature of the industry. That doesn’t mean there isn’t at least a little disappointment swelling up in his chest.

It’s almost 10pm when he hears the text notification on his phone. He hasn’t bothered turning on any of the lights, the glow of the TV screen being the only thing illuminating the room, so he feels around on the couch until he finds what he’s looking for. He has to blink from the sudden brightness of his screen, squinting to see the texts that have come up.

**daichi** : heading to my interview now. don’t know how long it’ll take but with commute i predict i’ll be home around midnight.  
 **daichi** : i know you have work tomorrow morning so don’t feel like you have to wait for me to get home.   
**daichi** : love you <3

It’s like any frustration Koushi’s feeling disappears when he reads the texts. _How dare Daichi be the kind and considerate one when he’s the one working late_ , he thinks to himself as he types out his reply. 

He’s always wondered what keeps Daichi at his job when the hours are long and unpredictable. It doesn’t ease Koushi’s conscious that some of the stories Daichi gets assigned put him in risky, even dangerous, situations. But his fiancé’s stubborn when he knows what he wants to do, always has been. Koushi knows that if working in the community and sharing others’ stories is what Daichi loves to do, not much is going to stop him.

So he settles on burying himself in work to keep him busy until midnight, because Daichi might be stubborn but he’s still no match for Koushi. He’ll just finish writing up some report cards and by the time he’s getting ready for bed, Daichi will be walking through the door.

It’s a great plan for the most part, except for how Koushi is just as impatient as he is stubborn and he can’t help but get antsy as midnight nears. So the later it gets the more he wants to have his fiancé home to cuddle with, sue him.

He’s not really sure what the story he’s working on is about - something about exposing a drug smuggling ring in the city - that’s all Daichi could really tell him. He just knows that his fiancé’s been working tirelessly on it and as much as Koushi admires that, there’s the small voice in the back of his head that hates the hours he has to work.

But it’s his job, and it’s what he loves, so Koushi doesn’t have the heart to nag. 

Out loud, at least.

The clock hits midnight, then passes midnight and no matter how hard Koushi stares at the front door, it doesn’t budge. He reaches for his phone because maybe he overlooked a text from Daichi, but the only thing that comes up is their conversation from before and that’s when Koushi starts to get anxious.

**koushi:** hello??  
 **koushi:** dai  
 **koushi:** are you on your way home??

Koushi waits, and waits, but gets no response. It’s hard not to let his brain wander to every possible scenario he can imagine and as much as he’s teetering on the edge of sleep, sinking deeper into the couch as minutes pass, the knot in Koushi's stomach stops his from fully succumbing.

It’s some time past one when he finally hears the front door open, only catching a brief glimpse of the clock in his groggy haze. He sits up from his spot on the couch, reaching up to rub out the kink in his neck then turning towards the shadowed figure entering the room. There’s a click of a lamp, then a sudden yelp as Daichi jumps.

“Koushi! What are you doing?”

Maybe it’s because of how late it is that’s why his emotions feel amplified but nevertheless, the shocked tone in Daichi’s voice only lights a fire in the pit of his stomach.

“What are _you_ doing?! You said you’d be home by midnight and you weren’t, fine. The least you could do is answer my texts so I’m not sitting here worried for hours!” Koushi tries not to yell, he really does, but reigning in his energy has never been his strong suit.

“I’m sorry, please calm down. My phone died so I couldn’t see any of your texts. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Daichi swiftly moves towards the couch, kneeling in front of Koushi with _that_ look on his face, the one Koushi knows will melt him and he sighs in defeat.

“Fine, but don’t stress me out like that ever again,” he says, raising his hand to lightly punch Daichi on the shoulder.

Their relationship has always been light-hearted, joking punches on the shoulder and lovetaps on the cheek. They’ve always been like this, even before they were dating, so Koushi can’t help but freeze in shock when he sees Daichi flinch away from him. 

“I-“

“Ah! Sorry Koushi, body just moves on its own when it's tired.” Daichi lets out a laugh and Koushi knows that’s the sign for him to drop the subject, but it’s the way his fiancé’s nervously rubbing up and down his right arm that stops him from moving on. He’s sure Daichi doesn’t expect him to be watching so closely, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the movement.

And that’s when he spots it.

There’s a tear in Daichi’s right sleeve, small enough that he might’ve missed it in the dark if he wasn’t focusing so hard. He wants to pretend he can’t see the light red stains surrounding it but by the time his eyes zone in on the white gauze peaking through, he can’t ignore it.

“Daichi, what happened to your arm?” Koushi doesn’t look at Daichi as he speaks, refusing to take his gaze off his fiancé’s arm.

“Oh, uh, just a small fight. I guess the wrong people heard about our interview. The police handled it pretty quickly though.” Daichi laughs sheepishly and Koushi knows what he’s doing - trying to downplay the situation so that he’ll move on - but Koushi’s not budging. If anything, his gaze hardens.

“Why were you fighting?”

“I wasn’t! I was just there at the wrong time,” Daichi says defensively, but it’s how his eyes waver when he mumbles the next part under his breath that finally sends Koushi over the edge.

“Just a stray bullet, that’s all...” 

“You got _shot!?_ ”

“Grazed! Koushi, please calm down."

He wants to scream, because how dare Daichi come home at some god awful time in the morning and pull a prank on him like this. But he also knows Daichi’s never been one for pranks; this couldn’t be one even if he tried.

“Sure, let me calm down after you basically tell me you almost got shot!” Koushi says shrilly, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. He knows being frantic’s not going to accomplish anything, but his mind is so overwhelmed that he’s past any point of logic.

Surprisingly, Daichi stays quiet. He doesn’t yell, shows no frustration. Instead he reaches out to grab Koushi’s hands and pulls them down back into his lap.

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just don’t like seeing you so worried,” Daichi rubs soothing circles onto the back of his hand and suddenly Koushi feels like shit, because his fiancé just got injured yet he’s the one being comforted.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, finally making proper eye contact with Daichi. No matter how much he’s trying to downplay the whole situation, Koushi can see the weariness in his eyes. “I didn’t even ask how you were feeling,” he pulls one of his hands from Daichi’s grasp and reaches up to his fiancé’s face, cupping his cheek gently. 

He hears Daichi let out an amused sigh. “It’s okay, I know it just means you care about me a lot,” he says with a cocky smile, and Koushi can’t stop himself from letting out a snort at the other man's sappiness. 

Daichi suddenly pulls away from his hand, getting up from where he’s kneeling to take a seat next to him on the couch. He reaches his uninjured arm out to pull Koushi closer and Koushi subconsciously leans his head on his shoulder as if it was just natural for him to do. 

He loves the moments like this when they can just relish in each other’s presence, now that they’ve both calmed down and all he can hear is Daichi’s steady breaths. Koushi doesn’t want to be the first to ruin the peace, but he also needs the other man to know that he’s here for him, that he worries about his fiancé just as much.

“Do you want to talk about what happened? You don’t have to keep it in."

“Mhm, maybe tomorrow. Kinda just want to forget about it for tonight,” Daichi says, briefly burying his face into Koushi’s silver locks. “I’m home, that’s all I want to think about right now.” 

“Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself, Dai. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Koushi feels a gentle kiss being pressed to the crown of his head, and he sighs at the contact as Daichi goes to slip his hand in his.

“You’ll never lose me, not even if you wanted to.” Daichi raises their interlocked hands and kisses the silver band on Koushi's fourth finger. 

He doesn’t need to say anything more.

It’s just past 3am when all’s said and done and the two of them finally crash into bed. Tomorrow Koushi will go and get what he needs to properly take care of Daichi’s arm. Tomorrow he’ll wait patiently for Daichi to feel comfortable recounting tonight’s events and he'll offer him any support he needs.

But for now, he can finally sleep knowing he has Daichi’s warmth next to him.

For now, he’s satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to think of a job for daichi that wasn't a cop but still had late hours and the threat of danger and then i had a flashback to my first year of uni where the guest speaker in my lab was like "yeah journalism's dangerous u might get attacked threatened or even killed but just ignore the rising death rate hehe" and the whole room full of journalism majors was like........haha......this is fine......
> 
> hopefully you guys enjoyed this! im gonna be honest i don't really know where i was going with it but i'm just glad to have gotten it posted fdjskfsd thanks for reading <3
> 
> twt: @poutytobio


End file.
